


The Abercrombie Case

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Lot of OCs, alea jacta est, hum nouvelle tentative d'écrire une histoire policière, inspirée d'une phrase de japp dans les bouquins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: "Ça, par exemple ! Mais c’est môssieu Poirot ! s’exclama l’inspecteur avant d’expliquer à son collègue : vous m’avez entendu parler de môssieu Poirot, non ? Lui et moi, on a fait équipe en 1904, sur l’affaire des faux d’Abercrombie – ce salopard est tombé à Bruxelles, vous vous souvenez. Ah ! c’était une grande époque ; oui, môssieu ! Et le « Baron » Altara, vous vous rappelez ? Encore un drôle de truand ! Il avait réussi à échapper à toutes les polices d’Europe. Mais nous l’avons épinglé à Anvers, et ce, grâce à môssieu Poirot…"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. La gare du Midi

**Author's Note:**

> So hum :  
> \- Poirot est encore policier parce qu'on est en 1904, c'est sa première rencontre avec Japp, vaguement mentionnée dans les livres. Lui et Lupin ont à peu près le même âge, (35 ans max), Japp est une dizaine d'années plus jeune.  
> \- ça me dérange que Japp soit detective inspector à 25/27 ans max MAIS en terme de chronologie personnelle..... idk c'est obligatoire. Il est suffisamment gradé pour être envoyé en Belgique, mais il est forcément plus jeune que Poirot, et Poirot ne peut pas être plus âgé que ça BREF j'adore me prendre la tête sur la chronologie.  
> \- huuum enjoy ? C'est plus un chapitre d'intro et j'ai aucune idée de la suite so far donc c'est fun.  
> \- je considère que toutes mes fics sur Poirot/Lupin/Holmes se passent dans le même univers (mon mcu à moi) donc Lupin ici est le même Lupin que dans 'La sonate de Mme Swann'.

La gare du Midi à cette heure était bondée. On lui avait bien dit quel train avait pris celui qu'il devait aller chercher, on lui avait donné une vague description... Mais la tâche ne promettait pas d'être facile.  
Enfin, pour n'importe qui d'autre, sauf Poirot.  
Il sourit dans sa moustache. On lui avait dit que l'inspecteur du Yard était jeune, plus jeune que lui - il devait avoir vingt-cing ans tout au plus. Il était petit, il avait des cheveux bruns et... voilà. Une description qui correspondait à une bonne partie de la gare.  
Voyons, que savait-il de plus ? Poirot fit un petit bruit satisfait en repérant dans la foule des voyageurs un jeune homme, pas très grand, brun, mais surtout...  
La psychologie, malgré les moqueries de ses collègues, l'aiderait encore aujourd'hui.  
Celui qu'il devina être son collègue anglais était certes habillé en civil, mais il marchait d'une façon militaire, le dos droit, loin des démarches fatiguées des autres visiteurs. Il était encore loin de Poirot, mais on ne pouvait manquer son regard alerte, qui examinait d'un œil critique la gare. Sorties en cas de danger ou fuite, sécurite présente... Il ne tarda pas à repérer des agents en uniforme vers la sortie, et son pas se dirigea dans leur direction.  
Poirot travaillait dans la police depuis plus de dix ans. Il aurait reconnu un policier d'un autre homme entre mille.  
Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Cependant, l'inspecteur anglais ne l'avait pas vu, lui.  
Il était temps d'aller à sa rencontre.

Le jeune inspecteur de Scotland Yard ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant arriver devant lui l'homme venu le chercher. Ses supérieurs ne lui avaient rien dit sur son homologue, sinon qu'il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons dans la police belge. Mais l'anglais ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme avec des moustaches aussi... impressionnantes. Il arrêta de les regarder, pour se concentrer sur la main qu'on lui tendait - Dieu merci le belge ne tentait pas de lui faire la bise.  
Ses moustaches s'accompagnaient d'un léger sourire et de yeux verts qui brillaient en l'examinant. L'anglais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son collègue était plus petit que lui - à vrai dire il n'aurait pas cru que c'était un policier si on ne le lui avait pas dit.  
Néanmoins, sa poignée de main était d'une fermeté surprenante.  
"Enchanté. Je suis l'inspecteur principal Hercule Poirot.  
\- Detective inspector James Japp. Merci d'être venu m'accueillir !"

La poignée du main du jeune policier était enthousiaste. Poirot nota avec amusement l'admiration de Japp pour ses moustaches. Elles faisaient toujours leur petit effet.  
Il s'était présenté en français, et son homologue anglais avait répondu dans la même langue, lentement, avec un fort accent.  
"Vous parlez français ?  
\- Un peu, un peu... mais l'anglais me va mieux, honnêtement."  
Poirot sourit.  
"Mon anglais n'est pas très bon, malheureusement.  
\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il faut bien que je progresse."  
Hercule Poirot souriait. Il avait peur d’avoir affaire à un jeune policier anglais méprisant les belges, mais celui-là semblait ravi de venir jusqu’ici. Il regardait autour de lui avec une certaine candeur.  
"Très belle gare !  
\- La ville est plus belle encore. C’est votre première fois ici ?  
\- C’est ma première fois sur le continent !"  
Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres que Japp l’interrogeait sur l’affaire Abercrombie.  
"Eh bien ? Qu’en est-il à Bruxelles ?  
\- Je crois qu’il faudrait reprendre l’histoire depuis le début et il me semble qu’elle commence en Angleterre, n’est-ce pas ?"  
Japp allait répondre mais il fut interrompu par une exclamation :  
"Inspecteur Poirot !"  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert. Un homme accourait dans leur direction. La trentaine, il portait un élégant costume dont la valeur dépassait largement le salaire de Japp et Poirot réunis. Une petite moustache décorait une belle figure et des yeux amicaux. Il s’arrêta, essoufflé, devant les deux policiers.  
"Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais c’est une telle chance de tomber sur vous ! J’arrive à peine de Paris.  
\- Et vous êtes… ?  
\- Oh, je suis vraiment navré, j’oublie toutes mes manières. Je suis le baron Altara, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone."  
Hercule Poirot hocha la tête, et il expliqua à son collègue anglais :  
"Le baron Altara est une des victimes d’Abercrombie, quand celui-ci est passé par la France, avant de rejoindre Bruxelles. Mais, Baron, je ne vous attendais pas ici."  
Le regard de Poirot était inquisiteur, mais Altara l’ignora et il se tourna vers Japp, qui observait la scène avec une grande perplexité, tentant de suivre le dialogue en français.  
"Et vous devez être un collègue de M. Poirot… ?  
\- Oui, mais de l’autre côté de la Manche ! Detective inspector James Japp, enchanté.  
\- Ah, je suis flatté de voir que vous tenez à vous exprimer dans notre belle langue !"  
Altara avait répondu dans un anglais parfait. Le sourire de Japp faisait le tour de son visage mais il s’obstina cependant à répondre encore en français.  
"C’est tout à fait normal, mais je maîtrise moins bien le français que vous l’anglais."  
Altara accepta le compliment avec un sourire poli. Il regarda sa montre.  
"Eh bien, messieurs, je ne veux pas vous retarder. Je pense avoir bientôt le plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux."  
Le ‘au revoir’ de Poirot fut froid et Japp lui en fit la remarque alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers un taxi.  
"Cher collègue, notre affaire commence dès la gare ! Oui, je ne fais pas confiance à ce Baron Altara. Que fait-il ici ? Est-ce que toutes les victimes d’Abercrombie comptent se déplacer jusqu’à Bruxelles ?  
\- Il était peut-être particulièrement attaché à ce qu’Abercrombie lui a volé.  
\- C’est possible. En tout cas, il va falloir faire preuve de méfiance. Vous savez comme moi que le nom d’Arsène Lupin revient souvent dans cette affaire. Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion me confronter à lui – le quai des Orfèvres a le plaisir d’avoir son exclusivité, mais s’il est bien impliqué, nous aurons en face de nous un adversaire redoutable.  
\- Vous serez mon guide sur ce sujet : vous autres du continent connaissez mieux Arsène Lupin que moi – nous n’avons pas eu le plaisir de le voir en Angleterre, pas encore en tout cas…"  
Hercule Poirot sourit, taquin :  
"Espérons que cette affaire ne lui donne pas des envies de voyage !"


	2. Hamlet et thé à l'anglaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japp expose à Poirot l'affaire Abercrombie.

Japp examina, satisfait, le thé qu’on lui amenait.  
« Vous n’en prenez pas, inspecteur ?  
\- Non, vous m’excuserez, je ne peux pas supporter le thé… »  
Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Poirot – les deux policiers avaient préféré aller directement au commissariat plutôt que de déposer Japp à son hôtel.  
Le bureau de Poirot était à son image : surprenant mais plaisant. Le fauteuil dans lequel était assis l’inspecteur principal semblait confortable – plus confortable que le sien, à Scotland Yard, songea Japp. Une photographie sur son bureau représentait Poirot entouré d’une grande famille. Plus étonnant encore, un petit cabinet à côté de Poirot contenait des chocolats belges : à peine étaient-ils entrés que l’inspecteur principal lui en proposa. De nombreux livres ornaient les étagères : des ouvrages de criminologie avancés mais de nombreux romans également, aux genres variés – de Shakespeare à Balzac. Poirot suivit le regard de Japp :  
« Je considère que dans notre métier, il ne s’agit pas seulement de connaître les criminels mais la nature humaine. Tout humain peut basculer dans le crime, avec le bon motif. Regardez, par exemple… »  
Poirot prit un livre et il le feuilleta :  
« Ah, voilà un exemple de votre pays… Pourquoi Claudius tue-t-il son frère ? »  
Japp hésita mais c’était une question rhétorique ; Poirot enchaîna immédiatement :  
« Parce qu’il aime sa belle-sœur ! Et Hamlet connaît le coupable dès le début de l’intrigue… mais pas le motif, qui lui est révélé quand Claudius se confesse… Et Hamlet tue Claudius car Claudius a tué son père. Les noms ne sont plus de notre temps, mais des gens qui tuent par amour, vous et moi, nous en avons déjà croisé dans notre profession ! La littérature est importante : elle m’aide à m’ouvrir l’esprit. »  
Japp avait suivi ce petit laïus quelque peu ébahi ; c’était donc ça, le célèbre policier belge, à la carrière extraordinairement rapide ? C’était donc ça, son secret, des livres et des livres entassés dans un bureau ? Japp garda ses doutes pour lui et il se contenta de dire :  
« Si vous trouvez un Abercrombie dans votre bibliothèque, cela nous avancerait ! »  
Poirot sourit :  
« Vous doutez, je le vois. Bah ! Chacun ses méthodes, comme on dit. Unissons les nôtres et dites-moi tout sur votre compatriote qui a décidé d’honorer mon pays de sa présence. »  
Japp sortit un carnet rempli de notes moins ordonnées qu’il ne l’aurait voulu :  
« Abercrombie, ou Henri pour les intimes, est (ou était d’ailleurs, je doute qu’il puisse reprendre sa carrière après cela) un marchand d’art londonien, qui possède une galerie très à la mode. Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière, mais de ce que j’ai pu comprendre, il se distinguait par son goût de la nouveauté et du luxe. Tel artiste exige de n’être exposé qu’entre treize et quatorze heure un mardi sur deux ? Il le faisait. Tel autre voulait des cadres en or plaqué ? Abercrombie s’en chargeait.  
\- J’imagine sans mal le succès de sa galerie.  
\- Moi, j’ai du mal à me l’imaginer, justement ! Ce ne sont pas tant des tableaux que toute la haute de Londres venait voir, mais l’étalage de la richesse d’Abercrombie !  
\- Ah ! C’est la nature humaine, vous voyez, nous y revenons.  
\- Si vous le dites… Abercrombie dépensait plus qu’il ne gagnait, alors il a trouvé une petite combine – et personnellement, c’est là où l’histoire m’intéresse le plus. Le processus était simple : il vendait une toile à un prix exorbitant à un de ses clients qu’il connaissait bien. Un mois ou deux plus tard, non seulement la toile se faisait voler mais également quelques objets précieux ou de famille… et il ne restait derrière qu’une petite lettre proposant à la victime d’échanger des bijoux et un tableau trop encombrants à échanger contre une colossale somme – si la police n’était pas prévenue, bien évidemment. Et à chaque fois, le client préférait laisser l’argent dans un lieu sûr et récupérer ses objets de famille… et une contrefaçon de son tableau, pour couronner le tout ! Mais soit le client ne s’en rendait pas compte, soit, trop soulagé d’avoir récupéré le dentier de son arrière-grand-oncle, il avait trop peur de tenter le diable en se plaignant, si vous me pardonnez l’expression.  
\- Et pas un client ne s’est dit que le voleur savait un peu trop bien ce qu’il fallait voler ?  
\- Pas un ! Mais la combine ne se répétait pas trop souvent, Abercrombie (nous savons maintenant que c’était lui) le faisait une ou deux fois par an, et il variait les pays : l’Angleterre, la France… et la Belgique.  
\- Nous y voilà ! Et permettez-moi de complimenter votre français, qui s’améliore au fil des minutes. »  
Japp rosit de plaisir :  
« Bah ! A force de parler, ça revient… Et je vous avoue que j’avais répété ce résumé dans ma tête, pour que tout soit clair ! Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le royaume des voleurs de tableaux, quand Abercrombie négocie la vente d’une œuvre en France avec…  
\- Avec le baron Altara.  
\- Oui, voilà. Le tableau que lui vend Abercrombie est volé la nuit du six août de cette année, ainsi que des objets appartenant à Altara – je n’ai plus en tête ce que c’était exactement mais je me souviens de l’avoir lu dans le rapport de police de la Sûreté, je dois l’avoir quelque part dans ma valise. Cette même nuit, dans l’hôtel où loge Abercrombie et son épouse, on retrouve cette dernière tuée d’un coup de couteau dans la poitrine – on dirait un titre de journaux à sensation, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- La presse française a dû se régaler.  
\- Je ne vous parle même pas de la presse anglaise… Abercrombie, lui, est introuvable. La Sûreté a tôt fait de lier le vol chez le baron au meurtre de Lucy Abercrombie – car le baron Altara porte plainte ! Abercrombie n’a pas laissé chez lui de demande de rançon, contrairement à toutes ses autres victimes.  
\- Etonnant.  
\- Et nous arrivons en Belgique pour – j’espère, le dernier acte de cette histoire : de nombreux témoins affirment qu’Altara aurait été vu à la gare du Nord dans un train direction Bruxelles et vous nous avez envoyé cet incident où un agent a été frappé par un voyageur correspondant au signalement d’Abercrombie à la gare du Midi… et me voilà. »  
Japp souffla, les joues un peu rouge. Poirot applaudit :  
« Et vous voilà ! Très bon résumé, merci beaucoup… comment dites-vous ? Detective Inspector ?  
\- Dites ‘DI’ si vous préférez. Merci !  
\- Et nous voilà dans mon bureau à la poursuite de cet homme… Je pense qu’il est bien à Bruxelles, vos supérieurs ont eu raison de vous envoyer ici.  
\- C’est moi qui étais sur l’affaire à Londres – quand les journaux londoniens ont commencé à associer ‘Abercrombie’ et ‘vols’, ses anciennes victimes ont soudainement retrouvé la mémoire ! Nous n’avons pas mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre son stratagème. Mais je suis moins optimiste que vous : cela fait déjà un mois qu’on le recherche partout, si j’étais lui, j’aurais déjà quitté Bruxelles pour l’Asie…  
\- Ah mais Abercrombie est paresseux, mon ami ! »  
Japp lui lança un regard soupçonneux :  
« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?  
\- Son stratagème comme vous dites, pour financer un train de vie luxueux… Il n’aurait pas tenu deux années de plus. C'était voué à l’échec. Il n’a pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez, cet Abercrombie. Et c’est pour ça qu’il doit toujours être en Belgique. Il s’échappe, il se sent en sécurité… et il arrête de s’inquiéter. »  
Poirot rajouta précipitamment, devant l’air dubitatif de Japp :  
« Je peux me tromper évidemment.  
\- Vous avez peut-être raison. De toute façon, je suis là pour ça, alors cherchons le ici ! »  
Japp bailla malgré lui, ce qui fit rire Poirot :  
« Pas dès ce soir ! Vous avez fait un long trajet, vous méritez amplement une nuit de sommeil avant que nous ne nous mettions au travail. Je vais vous raccompagnez à votre hôtel.  
\- Vraiment désolé… Je n’ai jamais fait autant de bateau ni de train de toute ma vie !  
\- Ah, je vous comprends. Je ne suis jamais allé en Angleterre, souvent en France, oui, mais pas l’Angleterre… Et j’ai horreur des longs trajets ! »  
Ils discutaient de choses et d’autre dans le taxi quand Japp sursauta :  
« J’allais oublier de vous demander ! Que vient faire Arsène Lupin là-dedans ?  
\- Ah, ça… La police française est persuadée que Lupin est impliqué dans cette histoire d’une façon ou d’une autre. L’enquête a été confiée à l’inspecteur Ganimard, qui n’est pas sans mérite mais qui semble persuadé que tous les crimes du monde sont reliés à Arsène Lupin !  
\- Ils pensent qu’Abercrombie serait Lupin lui-même ?  
\- Peut-être, ou que Lupin l’aidait dans son petit trafic. Il est vrai qu’il y a quelques mois à peine, Lupin a été mêlé à une rocambolesque affaire de meurtre, de cambriolage…  
\- Je me souviens d’avoir vu ça en Angleterre ! Sherlock Holmes lui-même s’était déplacé…  
\- Eh oui ! Tous les acteurs étaient là, le célèbre détective contre l’invincible cambrioleur, sans oublier une belle femme blonde et mystérieuse, l’ingrédient qui manquait pour passionner l’opinion. Tout cela a marqué les esprits, dont celui de Ganimard, qui a d’ailleurs été humilié dans cette histoire. Je ne le blâme pas de voir Lupin partout désormais. Il m’a appelé pour, dit-il, me ‘mettre en garde’ ! Moi ! Hercule Poirot ! »  
Poirot s’indignait avec une telle vigueur que cela en devenait comique. Japp rit de bon cœur, ce qui lui attira un regard confus de Poirot.  
« Espérons que Lupin n’est pas mêlé à tout ça, nous avons déjà un homme à rechercher ! »

Après que Poirot fut reparti, Japp se retrouva devant l’hôtel qui avait été réservé pour lui. Il s’apprêtait à rentrer quand on l’appela :  
« Detective Inspector Japp ! »  
Altara, de nouveau, accourait vers lui, ravi :  
« Je l’ai bien prononcé, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- A merveille, monsieur le Baron ! Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici. »  
Japp désigna de la tête l’hôtel qui, sans être miteux, était loin d’être des plus raffinés. Altara sourit de plus belle :  
« Les hôtels luxueux sont d’un ennui, si vous saviez ! »  
Japp se retint de dire que non, il ne savait pas.  
« J’aime aller dans des hôtels plus… simples, vous voyez ? C’est plus amusant. Oh, mais je vois que vous avez une énorme valise, laissez-moi vous aider. »  
Altara saisit sans difficulté sa valise. Japp haussa les sourcils :  
« Vous m’impressionnez, monsieur. Vous êtes plus fort que vous en avez l’air.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? Les femmes me le disent tout le temps – pas sur le même ton, cependant. »  
Il amena tranquillement la valise de Japp à la réception. Le policier l’avait suivi en silence.  
« C’est très aimable à vous.  
\- Mais je vous en prie ! La politesse à la française, etc. Et puis, vous êtes en charge d’une affaire qui me concerne après tout.  
\- Vous semblez très soucieux de la capture d’Abercrombie.  
\- Je ne vous cache pas que cette affaire me tourmente. Ce qu’il m’a pris… »  
Altara se mordit les lèvres, l’air affecté.  
« Vous le savez sans doute déjà.  
\- Rappelez-le-moi ?  
\- Evidemment, un sublime Rembrandt qu’il m’avait lui-même vendu, mais surtout, un tableau qui m’appartenait depuis cinq ans déjà, un cadeau qui m’était précieux… »  
Altara s’arrêta, ému.  
« Il faut que je le récupère.  
\- Nous sommes sur l’affaire, monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez plus. »  
Altara lui fit un clin d’œil avant de prendre l’ascenseur :  
« Oh, je suis déjà rassuré rien qu’en vous voyant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey j'ai un plot donc je vais peut-être finir cette fic ! C'est formidable !  
> Peut-être qu'il y aura Ganimard dans les prochains chapitres. Peut-être.


	3. L'hôtel Métropole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour d'enquête...

Décidemment, cet Altara était décidé à suivre Japp partout. Il s’approcha de sa table le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.  
« J’espère ne pas vous déranger… »  
Et sans attendre sa réponse, il s’installa en face de lui. Japp songea que la politesse à la française était bien différente des coutumes anglaises. Cela se vit sans doute sur son visage, puisqu’Altara se hâta d’ajouter :   
« Vous devez me trouver bien cavalier mais vous comprenez, comme j’ai la chance de partager l’hôtel d’un des hommes en charge de récupérer mon précieux tableau…  
\- Je le comprends, monsieur, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous pour l’instant.  
\- Ah, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! »  
Altara se pencha vers lui, avec un air de conspirateur :  
« Permettez-moi de vous assister, vous et l’inspecteur Poirot, dans votre enquête. »  
La réaction de Japp ne se fit pas attendre :  
« J’en suis désolé, mais c’est impossible.   
\- Ah mais impossible n’est pas français, detective inspector !  
\- C’est dommage, car je suis anglais. »  
Altara rit :  
« Bien répondu ! Mais, pour revenir à notre sujet…  
\- Baron Altara, nous ne faisons que nous croiser ! »  
Poirot venait de rentrer dans la salle du petit-déjeuner :   
« Vous m’excusez de vous interrompre, mais l’inspecteur Japp et moi-même avions rendez-vous à neuf heure, et ne le voyant pas venir…  
\- Inspecteur Poirot ! »  
Altara se leva et tendit la main à l’inspecteur belge avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme :  
« Vous tombez bien ! Je proposais à votre collègue de vous accompagner dans votre enquête. »  
Poirot haussa un sourcil :  
« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis concerné, n’est-ce pas ? Et… allez, soyons honnête. Je suis féru de roman policier. J’ai même eu l’occasion de rencontrer Sherlock Holmes et de le voir enquêter sur un meurtre ! Vous l’avez déjà vu ?  
\- Il n’est jamais venu en Belgique : je n’ai donc pas eu le plaisir de le voir. »  
Une note dans la voix de Poirot fit parfaitement comprendre aux deux hommes que, selon le policier belge, la présence de Holmes n’était pas nécessaire en Belgique : Poirot était largement suffisant pour résoudre les crimes du continent ! Altara jeta un regard amusé à Japp, qui dit à son tour :   
« Je l’ai déjà vu de loin, et j’ai déjà croisé l’inspecteur Lestrade à Scotland Yard, mais je n’ai jamais travaillé avec lui.  
\- Ah, quelle chance ! Il est extraordinaire, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Japp haussa les épaules, dubitatif :  
« C’est ce qu’on dit… mais je me demande si sa réputation n’est pas exagérée. »  
Poirot haussa des sourcils appréciateurs, comme pour dire que cela ne le surprenait pas. Le sourire d’Altara s’agrandit. Malgré son admiration pour Holmes, il semblait ravi d’entendre quelqu’un douter de lui :  
« Vraiment ? Mais vous avez certainement raison. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on lit dans les journaux. »  
S’il y avait un sous-entendu, aucun des deux policiers ne le releva. Japp se leva, l’incarnation de la détermination britannique :  
« Monsieur, l’inspecteur et moi-même allons devoir vous laisser, nous…  
\- C’est drôle.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Votre prononciation, quand vous dites ‘Monsieur’. Très british. »  
Altara se leva et il s’inclina, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :  
« Au revoir, Moosior. »  
Japp le regarda partir, agacé :  
« Je ne prononce pas si mal le français, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas ? »  
Mais Poirot se souciait peu du français de Japp. Lui aussi regardait Altara partir, l’air pensif :   
« Son tableau doit lui être bien précieux – j’ai eu le temps hier de regarder le rapport de la police française. Abercrombie lui a juste volé un tableau, d’Horace Velmont. Vous m’aviez bien dit qu’Abercrombie subtilisait des biens sentimentaux ?  
\- Des bijoux de famille, des lettres signées du sceau familial, des vases offerts par un grand oncle revenu du continent… ce n’est pas ça qui manque en Angleterre.  
\- Ni en France, et pourtant, c’est ce tableau qu’Abercrombie a choisi de voler. Altara a été assez flou sur sa description de l’objet à la police.  
\- Vous pensez que ça a une importance ? »  
En parlant, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l’hôtel.  
« Mon taxi nous attend… Si ça a une importance ? Eh bien, Altara se distingue des autres victimes après tout. Pas de rançon, pas de lettre laissée derrière…   
\- Le meurtre de son épouse n’a pas dû laisser le temps à Abercrombie de…  
\- Ah justement ! »  
Le chauffeur de taxi leur jeta un coup d’œil inquiet. Poirot baissa la voix :  
« Cette absence de lettre me perturbe, Japp. La mettre sur le dos du meurtre… non. C’est ce qu’on veut nous faire croire. Ecoutez-moi. La police française pense que le meurtre de Lucy Abercrombie a interrompu Abercrombie dans ses plans. Mais si c’était plutôt… »  
Le taxi s’arrêta net, coupant la parole à Poirot. Japp descendit, avant de se tourner, confus, vers son collègue :  
« Ce n’est pas le commissariat.  
\- Très perspicace ! Non, car Abercrombie ne se trouve pas au commissariat, trop inconfortable pour lui. Votre excellent résumé de la dernière fois m’a permis de comprendre une chose : Abercrombie a des goûts de luxe. »   
Ils étaient arrivés à la place de Brouckère. L’hôtel qui leur faisait face était d’un autre niveau que celui où Japp et Altara séjournaient : son nom s’affichait en grandes lettres sur sa façade.  
« Métropole ?  
\- L’hôtel Métropole, mon ami ! Le plus grand hôtel de Bruxelles.  
\- Mais Abercrombie n’irait pas ici, c’est bien trop dangereux.  
\- Vous pensez ça, car vous êtes raisonnable mais je vous l’ai déjà dit : Abercrombie est paresseux et il aime le luxe et l’argent. Ses délits lui ont permis de mettre de l’argent de côté, et il compte bien en profiter. »  
Poirot jeta un œil appréciateur sur le marbre brillant, les tapis rouges et les colonnes sculptées.  
« Comment lui en vouloir ?  
\- Vous appréciez ce genre d’endroit ?  
\- Pas vous ? »  
Japp haussa les épaules :  
« C’est souvent dans ce type de palais que j’ai interrogé les gens les plus insupportables. »  
Il rajouta, presque embarrassé :  
« Et c’est bien au-dessus de mon salaire de toute façon. »  
Poirot sourit :  
« Et du mien ! »  
Il y avait une pointe de regret dans sa voix, sur laquelle Japp n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder : le réceptionniste les toisait avec mépris, enfin surtout lui. Poirot, il est vrai, était remarquablement bien habillé, d’un costume trois pièces gris clair et d’une broche représentant un bouquet de fleurs violettes, délicatement attachée à sa veste.  
« Vous désirez… ? »  
Si Poirot avait prévu d’aller dans un hôtel de luxe, il aurait pu le prévenir, qu’il fasse un effort sur les habits. Japp se présenta comme pour s’excuser :  
« Inspecteur Japp. Et mon collègue…  
\- Inspecteur Poirot. »  
Le réceptionniste passa du mépris à la gêne.  
« La police ? Il s’est passé quelque chose de grave ?  
\- Pour l’instant, non. Nous voudrions consulter votre registre.  
\- Mais certainement… Je peux vous proposer de vous installer dans un salon privatif… Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Je peux appeler…   
\- Mais certainement ! Si vous aviez du chocolat chaud ou… Aie ! »  
Poirot, agacé, se tourna vers Japp, qui venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans ses côtes.  
« Vous êtes fou ?  
\- Il est là ! Je le reconnais ! »  
Poirot suivit son regard pour voir un homme d’une trentaine d’année qui lisait un journal, tranquillement installée dans un des fauteuils recouverts de velours.  
« Impossible.  
\- Vous aviez raison ! »  
C’était bien lui : il ne s’était même pas grimé. On reconnaissait bien sa moustache blonde, son crâne qui commençait légèrement à se dégarnir, ses petites lunettes rondes, posées comme par erreur sur son nez : il avait l’air d’un homme tout à fait normal, totalement insignifiant. Exactement tel qu’il avait été décrit, exactement tel qu’il apparaissait dans les journaux. Poirot secoua la tête et répéta :  
« Impossible.  
\- Apparemment, impossible n’est pas anglais non plus. »  
Poirot fronça les sourcils, Japp retint un sourire.  
« Laissez tomber. Vite ! Il faut l’arrêter.  
\- Oui, oui, bien entendu. »  
Poirot donna rapidement des consignes au réceptionniste, l’air ailleurs. A ses côtés, Japp bouillonnait d’impatience.  
« POIROT ! Il s’en va ! »  
Le regard que Japp portait à Abercrombie semblait avoir alerté ce dernier : il se leva brusquement et il se dirigea vers la sortie.  
« Japp, attend… ! »  
Mais c’était trop tard : Abercrombie courait déjà dehors et Japp était parti à sa poursuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'hôtel Métropole existe réellement !  
> A la fin, Japp fait une 'Hastings', càd foncer bêtement vers le danger...


End file.
